Harry Potter and the Knights of Walpurgis
by The Astonishing Animagus
Summary: Post DH. Has life returned to normal or will people fight to improve it? What happens to our three favorite HS dropouts? Will George survive the loss of Fred? Where do nonhumans fit into the new world and who are the mysterious Knights of Walpurgis?
1. The Next Day

**Nothing in the story is mine, but rather everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

Chapter One: The Next Day

Four grown boys were crowded around a four poster bed where midday light fell on a fifth boy with messy black hair and a lightning shaped scar who slept peacefully. The tallest of the boys had flaming red hair and seemed to be trying to persuade the other three to stop something.

"He deserves to rest," he said. "You do realize that this is his first chance in a _year _don't you," he added pointedly.

"We know, Ron," said a boy with long black hair and several scars across his face, "but he has been asleep since yesterday morning and it's nearly noon now!"

"Neville's right. He needs to eat and people really want to see him. He did just defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after all."

"Well, Dean, I think that seeing as he did just defeat He-Who-Must…err, I mean V-Vold-Voldemort he can lay there for however long he damn well pleases!"

"Ron?" asked a groggy voice.

"Wha…Harry? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Well, waking up actually. Did I just hear you say Voldemort's name?"

Ron's cheeks began to match his hair.

"Umm, yeah, well he isn't exactly fearsome now that he's kicked the bucket, is he?"

"He has come back before," Harry pointed out darkly.

"You don't think he'll come back again, do ya Harry," asked Seamus.

"No. Ron, Hermione and I made sure of it. Neville too."

Neville looked surprised and Harry suddenly felt as if he had given too much information. After all, hadn't he kept his promise to Dumbledore not to tell anyone but Ron and Hermione about Voldermort's horcruxes?

Did it really matter anymore, though? Yes, horcruxes are extremely dangerous dark magic, but Harry was not afraid of anyone trying to emulate Voldemort just now. The truth was that Harry was not quite ready to reveal that, while he was Voldemort's initial downfall almost 17 years ago, he was also what kept him alive. For now, Harry thought, it was best to keep that information between Ron, Hermione and himself. Luckily, Neville killed the subject.

"I just killed Nagini. You are the real hero, Harry!"

"Yeah, the boy who lived…twice," joked Seamus. "Must be nice to be immune to the killing curse, eh?"

There was an uncomfortable laugh. Seamus' joke brought reality crashing down around Harry. Not only could Harry see the bruises Seamus acquired at the hands of the Carrows now that he was facing the light, he remembered that Hogwarts was in ruin. Within its ruble death was spread on a scale few had ever known. Harry felt a pang of sadness as he recalled the death of Fred Weasley. Always there to lighten Harry's mood, he could not even comprehend the significance of this tragedy to himself, to Ron, to the other Weasleys, or especially to George.

Then, a new wave of grief washed over him as if a dementor glided into the dormitory. Lupin and Tonks - he realized he had seen their bodies resting next to Fred's. This could not be. They had a new born son. Little Ted Remus Tonks could not be orphaned. Harry reflected on this despair until Ron broke the silence.

"Harry? I was going to spend time with my family, but since you're awake now, do you want me to knick you some food?"

Harry was not feeling the least bit hungry at the moment. He was not used to hearing Ron so disheartened and felt immeasurably touched that Ron wanted to put Harry's needs before his own need to console himself with family.

"I'm not hungry. Besides, I can think of no place I'd rather be right now than with your family. That is, if they don't mind seeing me."

"Of course, mate," Ron said somewhat more brightly, "You know you're as much a Weasley as I am. Mum has been too busy worrying about you to grieve properly anyhow. It'll help her if she can mother you some."

Harry began to feel a little guilty about the amount of time he allowed himself to rest as he descended Gryffindor Tower with Ron. Suits of armor sat maimed throughout the castle. Large portions of the walls had been blasted through leaving large pieces of stone blocking various passage ways. Portraits were ripped. Possessions were scattered about. Harry had somehow thought all would be well immediately after Voldemort's defeat. He forgot that life is not quite that nice.

As they reached the ground level of the castle, they began to run into others. House elves were working furiously with Professor Flitwick to repair a wall that looked to be severely unstable. Through the broken windows, Harry could see centaurs helping students move bodies to the graveyard. Parents were consoling children throughout the Great Hall and grounds. It appeared that all the evacuees had returned and then some with some just wandering the castle aimlessly.

No matter what the people were doing, when Harry walked past everyone immediately gawked at him with a reverential stare. Reminded of his first trip to the Leaky Cauldron, he could not help but feel similarly overwhelmed by everyone's reaction. Didn't everyone contribute to the Battle of Hogwarts equally? Their stares burned hot on him. He began to walk faster, tugging on an oblivious Ron. He had never considered this. He was a celebrity since age one, but now he was truly a legend. Seamus' joke floated back into his mind – the boy who lived twice. Would he now be thought of something resembling a god? Will people now expect him to be the solution to all their problems?

Suddenly, Harry was called out of these disturbing thoughts by a shriek by a normally comforting voice and found himself enveloped in bushy brown hair.

"Harry!"

"Hiya, Hermione."

"I knew you needed rest, but I couldn't help worrying that you might not wake up."

"Yeah, she was so preoccupied she could not even enjoy the library."

"Ron!"

"I appreciate it Hermione, but aren't there more important things to worry about than me," he asked thinking of the poor Weasleys and his new godson.

"Not exactly. Everyone has been waiting for you."

"Wait, wha?"

"Harry," exclaimed Hermione sounding exasperated, "You defeated Voldemort. Every death here was to help you reach that goal. The funeral cannot be held without you because, well, you are the only person who could possibly provide closure for all the families."

Harry just stood there for a minute. It seemed so obvious once Hermione said it, but he hadn't even considered it before then. Frowning, Harry realized this was just one of the many things people would now expect from him. The problem was that he was not even that good a speaker. How could he possibly find the words that would ease the sorrow of everyone?

"Hermione, don't pressure him like that."

"I'm not pressuring him, Ronald. I'm just telling him what people expect."

"Well, don't you think people are expecting a bit much of him? Oh Harry, be a dear and vanquish the Dark Lord. Finished yet? Ok, now here's a list of other chores we'd like you to do."

"Of course people expect too much of him! Do you think I want him to have to continue to be the savior of the wizarding world? At least I've noticed that Harry has been successful at everything he's been asked to do."

Harry chuckled to himself. There was nothing more normal to him than Ron and Hermione bickering with one another. He always joked with himself that one day they would discover snogging was infinitely more enjoyable. Speaking of which…

"Hey, after I saw you two snog during the battle I didn't think I would have to deal with this arguing anymore."

Both Ron and Hermione stopped yelling and stared awkwardly at their own feet muttering.

"Heat of the moment"

"Excitement overcame my senses"

They walked on, Ron and Hermione being extra careful to stay on opposite sides of Harry. They approached the graveyard and saw the rest of the Weasleys and Fleur standing around Fred's casket. They turned to see the trio approaching and the grief etched into each of their faces softened slightly.

"Harry, dear," said Molly hugging him furiously, "Have you eaten since the battle? You look peaky."

"Molly, I'm sure Harry will eat when he's hungry," said Arthur, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," said Harry, though fine was not at all how he felt. It was incredibly difficult to see proof of Fred's death, to see George - who hadn't even lost his humor when he lost his ear - look inconsolable. Then there was Ginny. Strong as ever, standing composedly even as tears stained her cheeks. He walked over to her and instinctively put her hand in his. They did not even look at each other, but just stood in silence with the rest in the noonday light.

A powerful looking black wizard in magnificent purple robes walked up to the Weasley clan. He offered his condolences to Arthur and Molly and then paid his respects to the body.

Afterwards, he spoke to Harry.

"May I have a word?"

"Of course, Kingsley."

"I know that you have not had a favorable view of the Ministry in quite some time Harry," he said looking at Harry's hand, "so please realize that I am not asking this as Minister of Magic (that's temporary anyways) but as a member of the Order. Do you think you might be persuaded to speak at the funeral this evening? Yours is the voice the people want to hear, the voice of the new world order."

"Hermione anticipated this request. I can speak, but Kingsley, I am not the leader of a revolution. I haven't even paid attention in A History of Magic, save once!"

"Well, you can certainly choose to do what you will, but the fact of the matter is that everyone sees you as a savior. There is much more good you can do than just defeat Voldemort. Just because he's gone does not mean the ideas behind blood purity will just up and go. You can help reshape the world, Harry."

Kingsley patted him on the shoulder and left Harry with his thoughts. For so long he assumed his story would end with Voldemort's that he had barely considered what the future could contain. He began to think of Hermione and S.P.E.W. and imagined himself as some sort of activist. It was Ron, however, who brought it up.

"You could work to improve the status of house elves. I mean, you've been doing it all your life, but you can reach beyond individual elves now."

Hermione looked as if she could have kissed Ron but hesitated when she remembered his entire family was present and instead settled on smiling sheepishly and giving Harry further suggestions.

"Ron's right, Harry. More than just the house elves, you could help mend the relations between wizards, goblins and centaurs as well. We could be on the cusp of great change!"

"But I do not even understand why the races have been so hostile to each other, or how they could allow themselves to be so hostile for so long."

"I s'pose that's why it's got to be you, mate" Ron said, "Outside perspective, ya know?"

This all sounded well and good in theory, but Harry was not an orator. In fact, most of the time Harry found himself struggling for any words at all. He has never been able to articulate his immense gratitude for what has been practically an adoption into the Weasley family, and his relationship with Ginny was not exactly based on conversation. How could he challenge millennia of thought when many better wizards had failed?

The afternoon dragged on and more and more people began to trickle into the graveyard until it seemed that everyone in the wizarding world was there. Arabella Figg looked windswept as she spoke to Dedalus Diggle. Elphias Doge was discussing the future of Hogwarts with McGonagall as Neville's grandmother welcomed the extended Abbott family. Tom, the bartender, and Aberforth were lamenting the effects the Death Eaters' regime had had on business. Scanning the crowd, Harry noticed to his displeasure a familiar blonde dressed in a gaudy sequined outfit sitting next to Madame Malkin. Rita Skeeter, of course, must corrupt the bittersweet victory in her next book. He immediately began searching the crowd for even the slightest hint of pink. Umbridge had had the nerve to show up to Dumbledore's funeral, so she was sure to turn up today. Surprisingly, though, he could not see her in the crowd and his mood lightened.

"Hmm, hmm."

That bit of happiness did not last long as he heard the sickingly polite cough come from the podium. The crowd took this to mean that the eulogy was about to begin and began to take seats. After a few moments there was pure silence as everyone looked expectantly at the podium where a somberly dressed Umbridge stood alone. Harry looked around and saw the shock on the face of every member of the Order, though few other wizards or witches saw anything odd about this. The centaurs, however, began to trot agitatedly.

"Witches and Wizards: Today is a glorious day for the Dark Lord has been defeated. It really speaks to the nobility of our race that the most powerful dark magics and dark creatures could be defeated with skilled wandwork coupled with perseverance. However, our celebration of evil defeated is undercut with our mourning for the brave wizards who gave their lives to ensure our freedom from the Dark Arts. Now to help us pay respect to the dead, the Boy Who Lived will speak."

Everyone stood up and applauded as Harry walked to the podium. Umbridge hugged him as she sat went to sit down whispering loudly "You brave boy" as Rita Skeeter's photographer snapped photos. Resentment shot through Harry. However, he felt that this was the wrong venue to call Umbridge out. He reached the podium still not exactly sure what he would say and just began talking.

"Umm, Hello?"

The crowd was on the edge of their seats so as to catch every word Harry said as quickly as possible. Ron and Hermione tried to give him encouraging looks, but it hardly masked their reaction for his botched opening. Seething at Umbridge's intentional neglect to address non-humans, Harry found the words he wanted to the world to hear.

"Err, One day ago the magical world was in all out warfare. Voldemort had seized almost complete control and oppressed muggles, muggleborns, blood traitors and, oh yeah, non-humans in a corrupt regime," Harry began not entirely sure where he was going with this line of thinking.

"But, umm, it was also one day ago that the side of good took their stand here, at Hogwarts, and defeated Voldemort once and for all. Wizard and witch, pure blood and muggleborn, human and non-human joined forces and created an unbeatable force for justice. Many on our side died unfortunately, too many in fact, but they did so in a valiant effort to rid the world of evil."

Upon that thought, _ridding the world of evil_, Harry began to realize what he wanted to say. He thought back for a second on Umbridge's ridiculous assertion that it was only the Dark Arts that were to be feared, not the ideologies behind their use, and with Voldemort dead, evil must have been completely vanquished.

Beginning again a little louder and with a lot more conviction in his voice, Harry said, "Now we can return to the lives we led before the war. Lives where the house elf is degraded due to its subservient status. Lives where the centaur populations are tightly controlled. Lives where the goblins mistrust the wizard's every action. Lives where capable wizards with pro-muggle sentiments are kept from advancing in the Ministry. Perhaps it was not merely Voldemort that almost destroyed our lives. Perhaps we had just as much a hand in this tragedy as the Death Eaters."

The atmosphere changed dramatically. Harry could hear shocked gasps from the audience and realized that most of the people here were probably scandalized to hear themselves put in the same light as the Death Eaters, that their tolerance of wizard superiority might share a perverse nature with pureblood mania.

"No one here, I hope, condones these prejudices, but without the courage to stand against others who act on them we give into the same fear that brought Voldemort to power in the first place. The magical world must stand united in order to maintain peace. Humans and non-humans should be treated with equal dignity and ridiculous ideologies like blood purity must be forsaken. Now that we have the chance to literally rebuild the world, let us learn from the lessons of this war so that our bretheren need not have died in vain.

There was silence for an uncomfortable amount of time before Harry realized that no one was sure that he was done.

"Oh, umm, Thank you," he added quickly.

When Harry finished there was only a smattering of applause, started enthusiastically by Hermione and soon followed by Ron and the Order, due to the shock the audience felt. Many faces looked uncomfortable as if Harry had just sent them a howler screaming embarrassing secrets. A significant few, such as Umbridge, looked livid at being told off for not accepting what they deemed lesser beings. However, what seemed to be a majority were merely awed by the powerful words and joined the initial applause when they regained their senses with resounding ovation.

Harry tried to find his way through the throngs of people clamoring to congratulate him back to Ron and Hermione but became trapped in a great hug by Hagrid.

"Arry, tha' speech was a beauty, tha' was. I always said blood purity was a load of bollocks. Ye shoulda mentioned giants. Grawpy did his part too, but I know ye didn' mean anything by it."

"Thanks, Hagrid, If there is a next time I will!" said Harry who hugged the weepy half giant back and ran off.

He found Ron and Hermione talking to the Finch-Fletchleys and Madam Rosmerta who grew excited as they saw Harry approach them. After Justin and his parents thanked Harry profusely for his courage against Voldemort and for the conviction with which he gave his speech and Rosmerta told him that he and his friends would never have to pay at her establishment again, Harry got Ron and Hermione to himself.

"Where did that come from Harry?"

"That was much more impassioned than I've ever heard you before, even in the DA!"

"Well, I was just so angry that Umbridge blatantly tried to slight non-humans in her opening by only referring to wizards and witches."

"Yes, I noticed that as well," said Hermione concerned.

"What do you think she was playing at?"

"I dunno," said Harry grimly, "but I can't imagine she is too happy with my idea of the future."

"Oh well, that fat toad will be chucked into Azkaban any time now, so I don't we'll have to worry about her now, will we?" Ron joked.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Ron, Umbridge does seem to know how to stay in power even when she should be arrested," Hermione pointed out.

When everything began to die down, people started to head to the Great Hall where the house elves had prepared food for everyone. Hermione pointed out with great delight whenever she saw someone go out of his way to thank the house elves, and made a point to thank Kreacher who made a great effort not to be entirely horrible towards her, though grumbled a great deal as walked away.

Harry had not realized how much he missed Hogwarts in the past year. Of course it was not the same place while the Carrows imposed Voldemort's will there, but now it was full of vibrant life, even as the walls buckled a bit around them. Students and parents alike were lining up in front of McGonagall's seat in order to volunteer to help rebuild the school over summer holiday and Harry smiled knowing that many people seemed to share his affinity.

"Do you guys want to volunteer to help rebuild the school?"

"I would, but I think I should help George at the shop. He's not going to be able to get on on his own."

"I would too, but there is something I must do first. In fact, I need to go pack now," Hermione stated nonchalantly.

Harry and Ron looked nonplussed.

"Wha?" gasped Ron

"I need to go find my parents and remove the charm I placed on them so that they can come home," she explained.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Harry.

"Not exactly, but I know that Wendell and Monica Wilkins greatly desired a move to Australia."

"Oh, so you are just going to up and go to Australia without so much as a goodbye?" Ron fumed.

"Well, I hadn't thought it'd be a long trip, and I figured you would need your family more than anything right now," Hermione said softly.

"I need more than just family right now!"

"I didn't think you would feel that strongly about it. I would love it if you came with me. I mean, I would love if you both joined me" she said forcing herself to acknowledge Harry as well.

"Good."

"Great."

Ron and Hermione then got up and left in separate directions leaving Harry to laugh about the scene that just unfolded alone.

**I hope y'all enjoyed chapter one. This is actually an updated version. I was writing this story forever ago when my computer crashed and I thought I lost it all, but I have recently recovered all the files. I have the entire story planned out, and most of it is written so I'm hoping to get it all out there very soon, there is just some intense editing that needs to happen first. Please feel free to review as any criticism will help me craft a better story. Next up will be Chapter Two – Hermione's Quest.**


	2. Hermione

**Alas, I own nothing here as everything belongs to the ingenious JK Rowling.**

Chapter Two: Hermione's Quest

The next morning came too quickly. Harry had not gotten much sleep last night because after Hermione and Ron abruptly left him, the entirety of the wizarding world descended upon him. Rita Skeeter clawed her way to his side to try and get a quote for her next article in the Prophet as Sybill Trelawney wailed about how happy she was to have misread his fortune all these years. Romilda Vane had a crazed attempt to get in a position to touch Harry but Ginny, fortunately, pre-empted it and ran Harry out of the Great Hall while Oliver Wood shouted about professional quidditch opportunities he should pursue.

Glancing around his room yawning, it appeared that Ginny had not chosen to spend the night with him, though he was not surprised since this was merely a wishful dream. A different redhead greeted him instead.

"Morning, Harry."

"Ron, why are you up so early? You find it hard to get out of bed before dinner"

"I dunno, I guess I'm just nervous about meeting Hermione's parents."

"Nervous? Ron, you met them back in second year!"

"I know that, but it'll be different now," he said trailing off.

"Huh?"

"You know, because, uh, V-Voldemort is gone."

"You mean because she'll need a different excuse to spend all her holidays at your house?" Harry asked playfully.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, his ears turning crimson as Harry turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway. For a split second he thought he saw shock on her face. Did she hear him horsing around with Ron? She sat down beside him and acted as if nothing happened and Ron looked relieved. Harry sighed. Maybe next time he would make sure Hermione heard, he thought mischievously.

"I think I know where to look for my parents," Hermione began, "I've been doing some research about the country and it seems like Melbourne would most suit their fancy."

"How do you know, Mione?" asked Ron.

"Well, before I started spending all my holidays with you – at your house, rather," Hermione said quickly, "my parents would take me camping or skiing or something recreational. They were quite active. Supposedly, Melbourne is the sporting capital of Australia. It is also very cultural."

"I see," said Harry, "but how will we track them down once there?"

"Well, I made sure that they kept their predilection for orthodontia. We will just need to search the phonebooks for a new dental practice."

"We need to search the what for the WHAT? Ron questioned baffled.

"Phones are how muggles keep in touch voice to voice over long distances and phonebooks list numbers and addresses," Harry explained, "Remember when you tried to call me after first year and just shouted at my Uncle?"

"Oh, but wouldn't it be easier to send them an owl and follow it?"

"Yeah, Hermione what if they are not listed for some reason?"

"Hmm, I had not considered that they might not be listed. An owl could be a good idea, but I don't know if owls can be sent to muggles."

"They can," Harry replied, "Dumbledore sent a letter to my aunt when she was a little girl and then a howler after the dementors attacked me before fifth year."

"Wow, Harry, you knew something Hermione didn't. This really is a new world!"

"Oh Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes but smiling just the same, "In that case, would you mind if we brought Pig along in case we need him?"

The question reminded Harry that his owl Hedwig, his friend through the unbearable days at the Dursleys, had been killed by Stan Shunpike. He felt awful about the unceremonious send off he gave her and knew he would never have another owl that matched her. The others did not notice as he gave a silent eulogy for her and he wondered when these reminders would stop catching him so off guard.

"Anything you need, Mione. What's mine is yours," said Ron a little too earnestly.

Hermione blushed and strode towards the door.

"I guess we should go now if we're going to stop by the Burrow to get Pig before we leave."

"Wait. How exactly are we getting there? I'm pretty sure none of us can apparate that far," Harry said skeptically.

"Right. No one can apparate that far. That's why I've, well, I've fashioned a portkey for us."

"Hermione, that's illegal!" Ron shouted and then lowered his voice, "I'm impressed."

"Thanks, but it is actually not illegal, strictly speaking. We've been kind of isolated from the news but Kingsley announced that he would be issuing a blanket pardon for any crimes committed before he took office that were done to fight the Dark Lord. He just happened to make this pronouncement before he was confirmed and I was quick to act."

Harry saw that Ron was speechless like himself.

"I doubt the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has so little to do right now that it would prosecute three teenagers for an unauthorized portkey, and if they do I think I can convince them that recovering my parents from hiding was an integral part of defeating Voldemort," she added slyly.

"Blimey, I'm glad to see that Harry and I have finally rubbed off on you."

She beamed.

They exited Gryffindor Tower and made their way to edge of the grounds so that they could apparate to the Burrow. Many students and parents who had not yet left the grounds were similarly heading to depart, but upon seeing their savior tried to vie for his attention. Harry pulled Ron and Hermione into a light run to get away. Behind him, his admirers were headed off by Ernie MacMillan who began to urge them to remain behind to aid in the restoration of Hogwarts. As Head Boy of the previous year, Ernie must have felt it was his sworn duty to round up volunteers. Harry usually found Ernie's self-importance aggravating, but was glad to see it being put to good use while also keeping everyone away from him.

At the gates he came upon Ginny saying goodbye to Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood. Harry drew closer with apprehension. He was not sure what to say to a man that tried to betray him to the Death Eaters. He could almost sympathize with his reason, but still was not sure he could forgive. Xenophilius seemed to anticipate Harry's anger and left his daughter alone to speak with her friends. With an angry glare on his face he turned and tried to smile at Luna who eyed him curiously.

"Wrackspurts, Harry?"

"Wha?"

"Your face looked a little funny. The wrackspurts have been making a lot of people fuzzy lately," she declared.

"Oh, no. I was just thinking"

"Noble task. Good luck!" she said airily.

"Thanks, Luna," responded Harry incredulously as Ron, Hermione and Ginny snickered behind him.

"Father and I are returning home for now. Our house was apparently badly damaged by Death Eaters, so we are going to fix it up before I return to Hogwarts to help here."

Harry recalled that the majority of the damage done to the Lovegood household was definitely caused by one dangerous erumpent horn and not the Death Eaters but decided against correcting Luna.

"Well, good luck to you too."

"Come back soon," Ron said cheerfully as Luna and her father disapparated, "I swear, that girl is the best entertainment."

Ginny then turned and looked at them questioningly.

"Where are you all off to?"

"We're off to retrieve Hermione's parents from Australia," said Ron, "but first we're going to the Burrow to get Pigwidgeon."

"Oh," she said dejectedly and began to walk back towards the castle, "well, be safe."

Harry saw her walking slowly towards the castle and appreciated how she must have felt for the past year, maybe even the past 6 years. Here he, Ron and Hermione were going to go on another adventure and she was left behind because she was underage and not part of the trio. Had she not proven herself time and time again that she was capable of just as much as they were? Didn't Harry want to spend just as much time with her as Ron and Hermione? It was not exactly like this was a particularly dangerous trip.

"Do you want to come with us?" Harry blurted out.

Ginny refaced them and had a hesitant smile.

"Come off it mate, she's underage. No way will mum let her come."

"Ronald, don't patronize Ginny," Hermione countered, "I don't expect this trip to take very long. In fact we might be back before dinner. Mrs. Weasley needn't know."

"I would love to come, but I cannot apparate yet."

"Don't worry, Gin," Harry said reassuringly, "We are only apparating to the Burrow to get Pig. We have to come back here to use the portkey that Hermione set up."

"Portkey?!"

"We'll explain later. Go up and wait in my room for us to get back. Just don't touch the hairbrush. We should be there shortly."

The three stood together and Harry was halfway into a wave when he felt the sqeeze that meant they had gone and moments later they reappeared on the ground in front of the Burrow.

"I hope the ghoul hasn't completely ruined my room" Ron moaned as he ran into the house.

Harry looked around. It was as hard to believe that he had not been to the Burrow since the wedding as it was to believe he had not been at Hogwarts for the past year. He admired the house in all its imperfect glory. How different from the Dursleys' it was, what an escape it had been. The most remarkable thing was that he had not lost it. Voldemort had taken many things from him, but he would always have the Burrow, and the Weasleys, to come back to.

He glanced at Hermione who seemed to be in a similar reverie.

"It's hard to believe that a place as lovely as the Burrow still exists in the world, isn't it Harry. So many things have been taken from us, but it still stands. I'm not sure I've ever felt more at home than I have here."

"Same here, Hermione. Although, you will have your real home again soon enough."

"Yes, you are right, aren't you Harry?" Hermione said but she did not look comforted by the thought.

Ron came bounding back out of the house with a cage containing an excessively animated scoop owl.

"He's really happy about leaving the house, he's been kind of neglected for the past year or so," Ron explained while Hermione frowned reprovingly, "settle down Pigwidgeon or else you'll find yourself splinched!"

With that they returned to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Fly up to Hermione's room," Ron said opening the cage, "I don't want you to get hurt bouncing around as we run up there."

They sprinted across the grounds in order to avoid Harry's ever present fan club. What was he going to do when he was not on the run from one place to another? He would need a new strategy soon to deal with his newfound status, but before he could think of one he and Ron were thrown back after climbing a few stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

"Ugg…" they groaned in unison.

"Oh, I forgot boys weren't allowed on our halls. I'm surprised the charms held up through the battle," Hermione mused impressed, "I'll go get Gin and Pig and bring the portkey down to the common room since no one is here now."

"Remember, the hover charm is Wingardium Levio_sa_ not Levio_sar_," Ron called after her.

Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs moments later with Pig fluttering spastically around them. Hermione had to carefully move the hairbrush about so that Pig would not accidentally hit it.

"Any last words before you force an innocent underage witch to use an illegal portkey," Ginny asked with mock solemnity as Ron put Pig into his cage.

"I just want to point out how nice it is not to be the ringleader for once," Harry said grinning at Hermione, "Good luck with the pressure."

"Yeah…well…I…you know..." Hermione stammered.

"Don't listen to Harry," Ron said encouragingly, "he's just giving you a hard time."

"Right… Everyone ready to go? Three…two…one…touch," Hermione commanded.

As Harry laid his index finger on the brush he felt a tug behind his navel. It was much more uncomfortable than it had been when he traveled to the Quidditch World Cup. It must have been due to the much greater distance he reasoned, or perhaps, unlikely as it sounded, Hermione had not completely mastered a charm.

He was thrown down forcefully into a dark alleyway with the others. He withdrew his wand ready for attack but soon realized that they were probably safe from battle unless Australia happened to be a haven for criminals.

"Oh, I forgot to warn you," Hermione cautioned as she pulled out her small beaded handbag, "we'll be walking around amongst muggles. Absolutely no magic, and we'll all need to wear these."

Hermione passed out outfits to everyone and the changed alley with an awkward tension. Harry was dressed as some sort of outdoorsman with boots, beige shorts and green safari shirt. Ginny had a simple white sundress with pale yellow flower patterns. She transfigured her school bag into a matching purse. Hermione wore her normal muggles clothes which consisted of a light purple jumper over a pink t-shirt and white shorts. Ron was admiring himself in his new muggle attire. He somewhat resembled a stereotypical tourist: strap up sandles, cool gray shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. Harry grinned.

"Looking good, buddy."

"You think?" Ron asked unconvinced.

Just then another man dressed similarly to Ron walked by the alley way. Ron seemed to think this indicated that his outfit was stylish and did not complain. They walked out of the alley onto the busy muggle street. Melbourne was much brighter than anywhere in Britain and it took them all a while to get used to the sun.

It was not long until they found an unoccupied phone booth, and Hermione told Harry to walk with Ron and Ginny so that they could explore the muggle world a little while she looked through the phone book. There was a sporting goods store at the end of the block and Harry showed off the soccer gear in the window to Ron explaining the game Dean liked so much but had always mystified Ron.

Pig hooted happily at all the activity around him causing many of the passersbys to stare at them strangely. Ginny was admiring a television in the window of an electronics store when Hermione ran up to them crying out.

"I found them! Well, I found their office. Unfortunately their home is not listed, but I'm sure if we hurry over," she stopped suddenly, "Oh, how could I be so stupid! It's almost 9 hours later here than it is in Britain. They must be home by now."

She threw up her hands in frustration.

"That's why we brought Pig, innit? Let's just release him and follow," Ron suggested.

"Oh, yes, of course," Hermione said snapping out of her funk. "Pig, I need you to find Wendell and Monica Wilkins, or if that is not possible their actual names are Garrison and Lydia Granger."

She let the owl out and put the cage in her handbag where she stored their robes. Pig flitted indecisively toward one way then another for a few minutes until he seemed to decide on the proper direction. The four of them did their best to follow without breaking into a full on sprint. There were a couple of near misses when it came to crossing the street (Ginny had not quite figured out the green equals go concept) and everyone kept accidentally brushing people and having to apologize. Roughly half an hour later they found themselves in the Little Collins Street Precinct at an apartment complex near an establishment called the Hairy Canary.

"Wendell and Monica are on the ledger," Hermione ejaculated, "Apartment 2B. Let's go up. Pig can you wait out here for us?"

Pig gave a delighted hoot and perched himself on one of the trees lining the sidewalk. With a subtle wave of her wand Hermione wordlessly opened the locked entrance and directed the group towards the stairs. When they reached the door, Hermione stopped for a minute. She deliberated with herself for a minute and then exhaled.

"I had to use a powerful confundus charm variant on my parents to ensure they would not remember anything while not actually erasing their memory. When I lift the enchantment they will not immediately be themselves. They may even be angry and irrational. Don't let this behavior shock you."

She cast alohamora on the door and made her way inside, the rest following. The two people sitting on the couch sprang up and screamed.

"Who are you people?"

"Finite Incantatem," Hermione yelled.

For a moment Harry thought something went horribly wrong because Mr. and Mrs. Granger dropped to the floor with a horrible thud, the same thud many of his closest allies gave as they dropped dead when fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Instantly, though, the Grangers began to pick themselves up. They looked disoriented, but when they were able to focus on Hermione they gave weak smiles.

"Honey, what do you mean you have to do this for our own good?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Harry, Ron and Ginny exchanged puzzled looks.

"Their minds need to catch up. They are just now remembering the last thing that happened to them as themselves," Hermione clarified.

"Dear, where did these other three come from," questioned Mr. Granger, "Are those the Potter and Weasley boys you spend all your time with?"

"Yes, Dad, now you two should sit down. It will take you some time to completely regain your memories and I need to explain what happened."

Hermione sat down between her two parents. Garrison Granger was a proud looking man with short, neat black hair and rimless rectangular glasses. He wore a green vest over a white collared shirt and khaki pants. Lydia looked just like Hermione except she had higher cheekbones, layered brown hair with light blond highlights and wore make up. She emphasized her femininity with form fitting black slacks and a white collared shirt unbuttoned three down. They both had dazzling smiles.

As Hermione related to them how she confounded them to hide them from Voldemort, Harry noticed Mrs. Granger reach up a few times to try and fiddle with her daughters hair. Hermione slapped her away each time she did this and Harry thought he heard Mrs. Granger say something about a hair straightener when she gave up. Partway through the conversation her father interrupted.

"You dropped out of school?" he asked disconcertedly.

"Yes, I had to travel with…"

"Travel?" her father cut her off, "Hermione, how could you throw away your education?"

"I didn't. Harry, Ron and I were the only three how could defeat the dark wizard that was taking over Britain! Besides, I couldn't go back to school anyway, they were rounding up muggleborns."

"Don't exaggerate, honey," her mother piped in, "If you didn't want to go back to Hogwarts we could have found you a new school. Weren't you telling us about another when we were in France? Bowbuttons, was it?"

"Beauxbatons, mother, and I'm not exaggerating. If you don't remember, I was the best in my year. Why do you think I'm lying to you?" Hermione asked heatedly.

"Hermione," Ginny interjected, "Calm down. You told us lifting the spell would have this effect. Don't take it personally."

"Listen to your friend, dear," her father advised, "I don't know why we get into these arguments. You always get flustered after you mess up, inevitably because you didn't listen to us, and then try to take out your irritation on us (in front of guests no less). I expect more maturity from you, young lady."

Hermione was incensed. She stomped out of the room. Harry and Ginny remained standing where they were, unsure of how to proceed, but Ron ran after her.

"This is just like the time she up and decided she no longer needed her retainer when she came home from fourth year. Just look at her teeth now," her mother lamented, "Off center, tsk."

Harry noticed that Ginny now looked as if she might have a few choice words for the Grangers. Harry afraid the episode might escalate further grabbed Ginny.

"Umm, we're going to find Hermione," Harry sputtered leading Ginny out of the room.

They walked out of the apartment and saw that Ron was comforting Hermione around the corner by the elevators. Harry was about to call out to them when Ginny covered his mouth and gave him a knowing look.

"We're waiting right here," she stated firmly, "Let Ron take care of this."

It took a few seconds for Harry to understand what Ginny meant by this, but then he grinned back as his consent. They carefully positioned themselves out of sight. If only they had an extendable ear, Harry contemplated, and to his delight saw Ginny pulling one out of her purse.

"Never leave home without one," she smirked.

Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to which she replied with an indiscernible look before chucking the ear down the hall.

"Don't listen to your parents. I'm sure they would never say those things if they weren't confounded and, Merlin knows, you're the only mature one out of us anyways."

"You're right, they never would have said those things, but that's the problem because they always think them. My father doesn't feel there is anything in the world more important than education. He expected me to be Head Girl this past year my entire life. And my mother, she is an intelligent woman but she does not think women can accomplish anything without beauty. She has always been disappointed I don't share her passion for make-up and clothes and fears it'll hold me back."

She sunk down against the wall collapsing into her knees.

"Well, I think you're brilliant and if you haven't noticed, you've been dropping jaws ever since the Yule Ball."

She smiled weakly still staring at her kness.

"Thanks, Ron. I'm sorry I'm so messed up. It's a wonder I've got any friends."

"You've got more than that," Ron said bending down and taking her hand in his.

Hermione looked up startled.

"Err, I mean," Ron stammered looking for something casual to say. When Hermione got to her feet he tried to slip his hand out of hers, but she simply wiped a tear from her eye with her other hand, smiled at him and did not let go.

**This chapter has only been slightly revised! I've always wanted to explore Hermione's roots. She has always seemed so insecure to me and while we don't have much of a textual basis for this, I always felt she had an odd relationship with her parents (she spends every holiday at the Burrow, after all, and that can only be somewhat due to Ron's sheer awesomeness). It seemed important to me that since she and Ron are obviously nearing a point where they can have a functional relationship that Hermione learn to be less reliant on the praise of others, especially since Ron has gained more and more depth in the last two books. I considered calling this chapter Hermione's Secret Shame, but Quest seemed better (even though Jo thinks it is a corny word) because it implies that her challenges can be overcome.**

**I got such wonderful reviews that I felt inspired to finish chapter two as quickly as possible (I hope that's a good way of expressing my gratitude). I just wanted to respond to two people specifically here, though.**

**lostxatx7thxsea**: Thanks! That is probably the biggest compliment I could receive because I am basically trying to write a future as if it were an 8th book. I have nowhere near the skill that Jo does, but she has laid out such a perfect world that I feel as if I can see exactly where the story is going.

**WeasleyGirl-ca**: Thank you for my longest review! You liked all the scenes that I had the most fun writing and I'm glad you appreciate my Ron. My biggest peeve with most fan fiction is that they write him off as dumb or something, but he is probably my favorite character (though Hermione is good too and that's why they are so great together!)

The funny thing is, I read the interview after I had laid out what would happen in this fanfiction and I had already decided Ron would work with George in the shop before he went off to train to be an Auror. So you'll basically have the best of both worlds…eventually. There is a lot of story to tell before we get there!


	3. The Babbling Brew

**I think you guys know the drill, but, just in case, nothing of what you see is of my own creation (except the plot). I'm piggybacking on the magical imagination of JK Rowling. **

Chapter Three – The Babbling Brew

A much calmer and more composed Hermione reentered her parent's apartment still hand and hand with Ron. Harry and Ginny had run in barely before them and were trying to conceal their breathlessness. Hermione's parents seemed much less agitated at this point too and Harry hoped they were regaining their senses. They wore faces of regret as they met their daughter's eyes.

"We're sorry," they echoed.

"You know that we love you right," her father said, "I feel just shameful about how we just acted."

"I know. I just released you from a very powerful enchantment; it was bound to leave you disoriented and prone to anger," Hermione rationalized.

Harry could not tell if this explanation was much consolation to the Grangers. Mr. Granger quickly changed the subject.

"So you said your charm lasted for over a year?"

"Yes, it took me a couple weeks to get it right because my books had differing theories on the limits of the confundus charm."

"Impressive. You must be so powerful now," he responded astonished.

"A far cry from when you were little. She used to bind us to the books we would read to her at night so we couldn't stop," Mrs. Granger recollected fondly.

Ginny snorted. Harry and Ron tried to stifle their laugh but failed. Even Hermione could not suppress a smile. Her parents looked relieved to have regained favor with their daughter. Light conversation flowed from then on and her mother suggested treating them all to dinner at the restaurant next to the apartment – the Hairy Canary. Ron looked horrified that he had already missed two meals, but Ginny assured him that he would still have them once they returned to Britain.

The restaurant was packed, but after a short wait they were able to get a table together near the back. The patrons all looked to be around 30, and Harry thought they looked way trendier than any muggles he had ever seen.

"Order anything you want," Mr. Granger offered, "Lydia and I are going to go to the bar and bring back some drinks."

"Things sure have turned around," Ginny observed as the Grangers walked away, "earlier I thought I might need to place the bat boogey hex on them."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Hermione attested, "They are good parents; they just have strong views on what success is."

"I know how that is," Ron remarked, "Mum threatened to disown me if I pulled a stunt like Fred and George and dropped out of Hogwarts."

"Ron," Harry declared, "You did drop out of Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah. Don't remind her of that!"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger came back with several bright orange drinks and found them in a fit of giggles.

"You look like you're right enjoying yourselves without these," Mr. Granger joked, "but seeing as I paid for them you might as well try them. It's called a Sour Faced Mandy."

"Dad!" Hermione gasped, "You've never let me drink at dinner before."

"Well, your mother and I decided that if you can defeat the greatest dark wizard in history you can probably handle yourself with _one_ drink," he said adding extra emphasis to the word one.

"Yes, and we also want you to be relaxed when we start prying into your life," Mrs. Granger joked, "we have an entire year to catch up on."

"I expect there wasn't any time for boys while you were out fighting," Mr. Granger said eying Ron who choked on his drink.

Luckily, the waiter came to take their order. Harry saw Ron hide himself behind the menu as the others were trying to decide what to get. Ginny was enamored with the idea of pizza so the table chose to share two. As the waiter walked off, Harry saw Ron sink lower in his chair, clearly expecting the conversation to return to Hermione's love life. But Harry did not find out if it did. He thought he heard someone mention his name and tuned out of the table's discussion. He looked around the restaurant for the source. Nothing stood out to him so he began to turn back towards his friends when he heard it again faintly.

"Crikey, that Potter has gone round the bend," a gruff sounding man groaned, "Where's he getting this bodgy idea about giving Goblins the right to wands from?"

"Who knows what's going on in Britain nowadays, Baden," a deep voiced woman replied, "Buckley's chance that the International Confederation of Wizards would ever consent to giving Goblins access to our wandcore knowledge. Australia would knock back, that's for sure."

Harry could barely hear. The voices were so muffled that and thought he might have misheard them. Did they say goblins? What exactly were they talking about and why was he a topic of conversation even in Australia? Suddenly a tap on his should drew him out of his thoughts.

"Hey mate, bail me out here, will ya?"

"Oh sorry," Harry apologized, "I think people are talking about me."

"Come off it," Ron said in shock, "Here?"

The three Grangers looked at him with similar expressions of apprehension.

"Harry," Ginny observed, "We're on the other side of the world in a muggle restaurant and you have a really common name."

"I know that, but they were talking about goblins and the International Confederation of Wizards so forgive me for assuming," Harry said wound up.

"Did you hear any names Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, a woman said the name Baden."

Ron and Ginny became really animated by this information. They turned to each other and wondered aloud.

"Could it have been today?"

"Perhaps, but I'd be surprised if it was over so early."

"Maybe the warriors did crush them like they were projected to"

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded unamused.

"The Australian Qudditch Championship might have been today," Ron reported, "The Woollongong Warriors v. The Thundelarra Thunders to be held in Melbourne."

"What does that have to do with what I just told you," Harry urged still not seeing the connection.

"Baden Erdmann is the captain of the Woollongong Warriors," Ginny clarified, "He's completely turned around the Warriors this past season."

"But why would they be here?" Mrs. Granger questioned.

"Perhaps the Hairy Canary is like the Leaky Cauldron in London," Hermione reasoned, "An establishment to bridge the separate muggle and wizarding portions of the city. In fact, are those two wands on the plaque over by that wall?"

Over on the far wall near the bathrooms there was indeed a plaque with items intriguingly similar to wands emblazoned on it. The Grangers remained seated unable to see what their daughter and her friends were advancing toward. Harry placed his hand cautiously on the wall, but it merely hit the firm surface.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "I think there is a rune written here under the two wands. I think we might have to say it to be allowed entry."

"Well, what does it say?"

"I'm not sure, I think it's kuhuana."

As soon as the last syllable left Hermione's lips, the wall dripped away and left behind what seemed like suspended liquid. Harry once again placed his hand on the wall and this time it went straight through with a small squish sound. He motioned for the rest to follow him and when they reached the other side they saw a mirror image of the Hairy Canary except that everyone was dressed in robes of red and white, which Harry guessed were the Woollongong Warriors colors and everyone was celebrating.

"There he is," Ginny pointed out, "that witch he's with is Haylee Yates, a former singer. They are the most famous couple in the world."

She indicated a table in the center of the room where stocky man with spiky blonde hair sat. From his build Harry figured he must be a beater. He was sitting off from what appeared to be the rest of his team with a tall slender dark complected witch with sleek coiffed hair. They were bent over a newspaper dubbed the Oceania Omniocular. Harry bent over and picked up a discarded copy on the floor. He did not have to look far for a mention of himself, smirking on the front page was Rita Skeeter. Apparently her column somehow constituted front page news for this paper.

Potter, Gaga for Goblins?

By Rita Skeeter

_Me, Myself and I is a syndicated column in the Daily Prophet_

Everyone in Britain should be celebrating the

final defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,

but many are finding it hard due to Harry

Potter's political agenda. After a beautiful

opening by Dolores Jane Umbridge at the mass

funeral for the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter

chose not to honor the fallen heroes but went on

an activist rant.

His speech, in essence, called for the abolishment

of all restrictions for non-humans, specifically

citing house elves, centaurs and goblins, but no

doubt he wants giants to roam freely too. He also

went so far as to blame the audience for the terror

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wrought.

"We've finally achieved peace and Mr. Potter

wants us to upset the natural order," Ms. Umbridge

said.

Upset is an understatement. Before the fall of the

Dark Lord, Harry Potter and his friends were known

to trick wizards into freeing their house elves. A

wizard who wishes to remain anonymous once told

me that Potter hid a sock in a book so that the wizard

would not realize he was presenting his elf with

clothes.

Goblins, however, are a much more troublesome

topic. As we all know, the fanatic Oswald Beamish

last pushed to reverse legislation that prevented

non-humans from utilizing the wand leading to the

Goblin Rebellion of 1929. Is Potter planning on

pressing this issue once more?

I for one abhor Potter's use of a funeral to play

politics and as for the substance of his speech

(reprinted on Page C7), well, let's just say it is

clearly evident he is a Hogwarts drop-out with

a dreadful score on his History of Magic O.W.L.

Harry threw the paper down in disgust. He was used to being slandered by Rita Skeeter, but he did not realize her lies travelled so far. What did this paper have against him? It was absurd to print an opinion column on the front page and his actual speech on some insignificant page. Probably mixed in with the used broom advertisements, he thought bleakly.

"Bung," Ron barked, "Umbridge just gave two sentences of whaff to introduce Harry."

"It's a load of utter rubbish is what it is," Hermione scoffed, "Rita is simply a proponent of wizard superiority like Umbridge. Anyone who knows anything about the Goblin Rebellion of 1929 knows that it only escalated to violence due to the accidental killing of a goblin by a mentally unstable wizard."

"Goblins are a sticky subject to most wizards, though," Ginny said, "There have certainly been more wars with goblins than there have been against dark wizard overlords. In fact, Australia and New Zealand had a massive goblin rebellion maybe ten years ago that killed scores of wizards."

The four of them contemplated this for a moment.

"Goblins can be nasty little buggers," Ron said darkly.

"Griphook was not exactly pleasant, was he?" Hermione added looking surprised at herself.

Harry thought back on the time spent with Griphook. He had not liked the goblin much; Griphook had not seemed particularly compassionate and even relished in the discomfort and failings of non-goblins. Were all goblins like this?

To be fair, Griphook did act relatively kind to Harry and helped him break into Gringotts. Was that to repay Harry for saving him or was the sword of Gryffindor all that was on his mind?

"Was my speech a mistake?" Harry asked, "I mean, what exactly does equal dignity mean?"

Before they could answer, the patrons began to notice the four oddly dressed teenagers. People began eying them suspiciously, and one plump wizard speculated loudly that the muggles must have finally become resistant to their anti-muggle charms (this is why we should use them sparingly!) and hiccupped.

"Merlin's beard," the man behind the bar exclaimed, "Is that Harry Potter in my tavern?"

He walked over to get a good look. Harry saw that he was a tall, thin man with shoulder length brown hair and a small nose. He wore a robe with the sleeves ripped off.

"Bugger me dead. It is! What brings you round these parts?"

"Umm, well we were having dinner on the other side of the wall when I heard someone say my name so we came to investigate."

"Dining with muggles, eh? You are every bit the everyman they say you are," the bartender said with a laugh.

Everyone was eying Harry with interest. He would have been irritated but at least it wasn't that worshipful gaze he was getting back at Hogwarts.

"The name's Callum Dodderidge and this here is my establishment – the Babbling Brew," the bartender announced proudly.

"Wait a tic," Ron said, "Dodderidge? Are you related to Daisy Dodderidge?"

"Quick connection, Bluey. She's me great, great, great great grandmother."

"Who is Daisy Dodderidge, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"She built the Leaky Cauldron," Ron said authoritatively, "made a bundle from all the traffic."

"Too right. Our family has been running boozers that connect the muggle and wizarding worlds ever since. We've got one in almost every country now. GUS, GET OUT FROM UNDER THE TAP! Sorry kids, gotta get back behind the counter. Stick around and enjoy yourselves."

Mr. Dodderidge whipped out his wand and a moment later a bar stool flew around the room and pushed the plump wizard out from under the tap and flew him to a corner of the room. The wizard struggled to get off but there must have been a sticking charm on the seat. He eventually placed his head against the wall and passed out.

As Harry looked back around the room it seemed as if everyone had gone back to their celebration until he caught the gaze of Baden and Haylee who beckoned him to come over.

"Stone the crows," Baden exclaimed, "we were just talking about you."

"Seems you're causing quite a stir with the Pommies," Haylee said pointing to the paper.

"Rita Skeeter is a trash reporter," Harry said disgusted.

"We know that," Haylee said defensively, "The Oceania Omniocular is not known for its award winning journalism. It just prints what's popular. However, she did gain credibility after her interview with you. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back."

"Only because I blackmailed her," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Strewth! You're the witch both Potter and Krum were after! I guess I shouldn't reveal that I'm a famous Quidditch player too," Baden said with a wink.

Hermione blushed. Ron had his mouth half open, when Haylee hit Baden over the head with the Prophet.

"She's probably barely eighteen!"

"Whoa, I was only joshin' around. You're lovely luv, but Haylee is the only Sheila for me."

"Not that this isn't a charming subject…" Ron said irritably

"Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of your team?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"Distracted by the paper. Potter here has some funny political ideas."

"Since when do athletes read the paper?" Hermione asked lightheartedly.

"Touché. Generally don't, but goblin news always catches my attention."

"His father was killed in the 1985 Goblin Rebellion," Haylee explained.

"Dangerous creatures," Baden said darkly, "Can't get them to respect boundaries."

"I'm sorry to hear about your father. That must have been difficult," Hermione said compassionately, "But the Goblins only reacted against unfair restrictions imposed upon them by wizards."

"So young, so idealistic," Haylee said shaking her head, "Goblins have tried to snuff out my people, the Maori wizards, since time immemorial."

"Just because both sides don't trust each other doesn't mean they shouldn't even try to cooperate with each other," Harry argued, "Look how long pure blood mania has survived in Britain. It's arrogant and selfish to not try attempt reconciliation just because it's hard."

"You might be right," Baden said skeptically, "But try and convince the common wizard of that. There's just too much bad blood between wizard and goblin here in Australia."

"Someone has to be the first to throw out grudges," Harry said resolutely.

Everyone stood there looking fiercely. Harry felt uncomfortably heated and was not sure how to break the tension.

"Well, I don't want to hold a grudge against you lot," Baden said with another wink, "so why don't you stay around here and enjoy our victory with us."

Hermione began to say that they should head back to her parents back on the muggle side, but was drowned out by Ron.

"Of course. Not every day ya get to share a drink with a Quidditch hero!"

The rest of the team was already pretty rambunctious. Ginny found one of the more sober female chasers and was chatting her up about technique. Ron found himself being challenged by the keeper to a drinking game. Harry saw that Hermione was about to intercede, but was pulled away by the seeker to dance to an upbeat song that just came on.

Harry laughed and returned to his conversation with Baden.

"So, did you say you're playing on the Australian National Team at the Quidditch World Cup this year?"

"Yep, in Kansas. We'll be up against Uganda. It's gonna be a slog."

He had completely forgotten that the Quidditch World Cup was coming up. It was incredible to realize the rest of the world simply kept going while Britain was being terrorized by Voldemort. This coupled with Baden and Haylee's reluctance toward cooperation with goblins made Harry contemplate how most people seem content to keep to their routine while others suffer as long as they are not directly affected. Feeling a little disheartened, Harry remembered that they had left the Grangers waiting for them.

"Thanks for the drink, but we really need to get back to my friend's parents."

"No sweat. You should come watch us play at the World Cup. I'll send you tickets."

"Wow, thanks. But you don't need to do that."

"You may be naïve, but you're a good kid. Plus, my manager would kill me if I missed this chance to woo a seeker (Ours is about to retire). I read you outflew a dragon in your fourth year. We need that kind of talent?"

"Yeah, well I don't know if professional Quidditch is for me."

"Come to the Quidditch World Cup and we'll try to convince you!"

Smiling, Harry left Baden and pulled Ginny out of her conversation (she told me how to properly execute the Parkin Pincer!) and found Ron trying to butt the seeker out of dancing with Hermione. The four walked over to the wall, which had resolidified. Hermione found another rune, waiho, to translate and the wall dripped away again allowing them to walk back into the Hairy Canary.

The Grangers were discussing how they were going to handle the move back to Oxfordshire when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny returned to the table. Apparently the pizza had only just arrived too. Everyone sat down and tucked in.

While they were eating, Hermione told her parents what happened on the other side. The Grangers listened intently but did not seem to see what had gotten Hermione so worked up.

"They just didn't realize it is cyclical. If you repress the goblins then they're going to fight back."

"But they turned out to be alright," Ron garbbled because of the food in his mouth, "those blokes did know how to have fun."

"Ronald!"

"Ron's right, Hermione," Ginny said, "Just because they don't share your attitude about goblins doesn't make them equal to Death Eaters. They're just normal. Like I said before, Australia's recent history with goblins is bloodier than ours."

Hermione fumed but did not argue against this. Keen on keeping dinner with the Grangers from turning into a fiasco like the afternoon, Harry told them what Baden promised.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, "I wonder where the seats'll be."

"How exciting! I missed Quidditch over the last year," Ginny said cheerfully.

"I've always wanted to visit the US," Hermione said, "I hope Kansas has a lot to see!"

They finished dinner on that happy note and walked the Grangers back to their apartment to retrieve Pigwidgeon. After Hermione promised to have an extended visit with them soon (We want to hear more about your friend Ron), they went back out on the streets of Melbourne to find the alley where they left the port key.

As they retraced their steps, Harry imagined what it would be like to be a professional seeker. Nothing satisfied Harry like a game of Quidditch, but Harry could not help but feel as if he were destined to be an auror. After all, defeating Voldemort was just such a good addition to his résumé.

Somewhat conflicted, Harry bent down and placed his finger on the hairbrush with the others and instantly found himself and the others in the Gryffindor common room shocking Dennis Creevey who was weeping by himself on an arm chair in front of the fireplace.

**This chapter took me a lot longer than I expected. I went through several drafts before I found one that I liked. It was especially hard to create dialogue for a vernacular I am not particularly familiar with (I've never been to Australia, sadly). Hopefully it's good. I wanted Harry to begin to get an outside/international perspective. There is a lot more behind present day discriminations besides close minded bigotry.**

**Thank you everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I am concerned, though, because the stats say that over 300 people have looked over my story but I only have 14 reviews. More criticism would give me much more to work off of.**

**I hope the story doesn't seem aimless right now. After the next chapter you readers will have a clearer idea of where the story is headed.**


End file.
